Aimer à la folie
by Yusseily
Summary: "Je t'aime à la folie, Garry..." Suite de Together Forever. Et si Ib se souvenait de Garry grâce au briquet de celui-ci ? Si...


Ohayo, Minna ! Aujourd'hui un... Un one shot sur Ib... Toujours...

Bon, les protagonistes présents dans cette fanfiction sont Ib et Mary et un personnage surprise du jeu (sinon j'ai l'impression de spoiler) et le rating est un peu plus élevé que la normale étant donné qu'il y a une petite partie sanglante, mais rien de bien méchant... C'était dans ma tête que c'était archi gore... XD

Et comme d'habitude sur , rien ne m'appartient, ni le jeu Ib, ni Ib, ni mon Garry chéri (même si j'adorerais...), ni Mary (elle je la jetterais après l'avoir assassiné dans une poubelle à compost !... Bon d'accord...), ni les parents d'Ib, et cetera.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Ib ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Elle était devant un tableau qu'on aurait pu croire peint par un jeune enfant. Mais non. Elle se souvint, elle était à l'exposition de Guertena. Ce tableau… Le Monde… Le Monde quoi ? Elle ne connaissait pas ce mot.

Retournant dans la salle d'accueil dans l'espoir de retrouver ses parents. Etrangement, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus leurs parlaient, elle sembla remarqué Ib et couru vers elle avant de l'enlacer gaiement.

« Hey, Ib ! C'était génial, tu ne trouves pas ? On devrait faire ça plus souvent ! »

Ah oui… La blonde, c'était sa sœur, Mary… N'était-ce pas étrange d'oublier sa propre sœur ? Comme si… Comme si celle-ci n'était pas à sa place ? Bien sûr, Ib ne pensait pas au fait que Mary soit la seule blonde dans une famille de bruns, mais… Aujourd'hui, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise envers l'enfant. Quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle savait que c'était bien au chaud dans sa tête mais ça ne voulait pas sortir… Ib fit un léger sourire, quelque peu crispé, mais la blonde ne s'en focalisa pas, à sa sœur et lui rendit son étreinte maladroitement.

« Allez les enfants, nous rentrons à la maison. »

Ib, silencieuse, se laissa guider par Mary qui lui avait pris la main, toutes deux suivirent leurs parents qui se dirigeaient d'un pas posé vers leur voiture. Ib sentit quelque chose qui pesait lourd dans la poche de sa jupe, elle prit l'objet froid entre ses doigts. C'était un briquet, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, et encore moins pourquoi sa vue lui faisait tant d'effet. Elle le fixa quelques secondes en silence, l'air hypnotisée par l'objet métallique entre ses doigts fins et blancs. Mary sembla se rendre compte de l'inattention de sa sœur envers ce qu'elle disait et regarda curieusement l'objet retenant ainsi l'attention de la brunette. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur, chose qu'Ib remarqua rapidement alors qu'elle détournait l'œil de l'objet argenté. Mary avait-elle peur du feu ? Elle ne se souvenait pas de cela… La brune tourna le briquet entre ses mains et cru y lire une inscription, sûrement le nom de la personne à qui il appartenait, quand Mary le lui arracha les mains, se mettant à crier.

« Mais ça ne va pas ?! C'est dangereux ! Il faut jeter ça. »

Et, sans attendre de réponse de la part de sa sœur, elle jeta le petit objet qui s'ouvrit instantanément, répandent quelques petites flammes sur une traînée d'herbe. Mary fit un grand sourire innocent à Ib en faisant de son mieux pour détourner l'attention de l'enfant de neuf ans, mais ce geste n'eut aucun effet, la curieuse se tourna et fit passer ses yeux sur la petite flamme dansant sur les brins d'herbes, les transformant en poussière. Quelque chose se produisit : dans les flammes, elle vit un jeune homme. Un beau jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Il était fin, ses yeux étaient gris-bleuté et ses cheveux désordonnés et bouclés s'accordaient à la perfection à ses yeux, en dehors de quelques mèches d'un bleu foncé qui semblait bien trop beau pour être naturel. Il lui faisait un grand sourire plein d'amour et il lui ouvrait les bras, comme s'il voulait lui faire un câlin pour la rassurer parce qu'elle faisait… Un cauchemar ? Comment pouvait-elle penser à tant de détail à partir d'une seule image ? La voix de sa sœur la sortit de ses pensées.

« Quel était ton œuvre préférée, Ib ? Moi, j'aimais tellement La Mort de l'Individualisme et La Dame en Rouge ! »

Ib sentit une pointe d'ironie la traverser en entendant cette phrase, mais elle ne comprenait pas d'où elle venait. Elle réfléchit attentivement à la question… Quelle œuvre l'avait-elle le plus marqué ? Hum…

« Je croix que… J'aimais bien… Ce jeune homme… Au milieu des roses bleues… »

Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment du tableau. Elle savait juste qu'il représentait un homme qui dormait entouré de rose, elle semblait être la seule dans sa famille à avoir remarqué les larmes sur les joues de l'homme de peinture. Elle aussi avait eu envie de pleurer en remarquant ce détail si réaliste dans ce tableau qui lui semblait, pour une raison inconnue, si important pour elle… Si attachant.

« Ah oui ! Le… Le… Maman ! Comment s'appelait ce tableau qu'Ib n'arrêtait pas de fixer avant qu'on parte ?

- Hum… Je crois que c'était… Le Portrait Oublié !

- Ah oui, c'est ça, merci ! »

Ib se souvenait maintenant. L'homme au milieu des roses, il avait les yeux et les cheveux d'une étonnante couleur bleutée et argentée… Comme s'il était une nymphe des eaux aux milieux de ces roses bleues qui semblaient représenter son cœur, son âme… Sa vie… Les deux petites entrèrent dans la voiture à la suite des adultes et tous s'extasiaient à propos de l'exposition. Tous sauf Ib. La petite brune observait pensivement le paysage qui défilait derrière sa fenêtre, essayant de se souvenir de cette chose… Cette chose qu'elle se détestait d'oublier au point qu'elle était sûre que cette _chose_ était d'une extrême importance.

« Tout va bien, Ib ? Tu es bien pâlotte, je trouve. »

Ib lui offrit un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas Ib qui n'était pas à sa place dans cette famille, c'était bien Mary. Sa mère avait le don de toujours deviner quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle chercha une excuse pour rassurer sa mère mais n'en trouva que des plutôt pathétiques, enfin, peu importe.

« Tout va bien, Maman. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

Sa mère lui sourit tendrement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la petite. Elle lui proposa son gilet pour lui faire un oreiller, ce qu'Ib accepta, plus pour rassurer sa mère que parce qu'elle était fatiguée. Mary avait l'air bien pensif aujourd'hui, cachant tout ce qu'elle ressentait derrière un sourire calculateur qui donnait froid dans le dos à Ib. Pourtant… Tout allait bien… _avant_… Elle n'avait jamais eu cette impression bizarre sur sa sœur blonde _avant_. En fait… Elle eut beau farfouiller dans sa mémoire… Elle ne se souvenait plus d'un souvenir dans lequel Mary figurait… Comme si… Comme si elle était arrivée ce jour-là et qu'elle avait décrété être de la famille… La brunette fut coupée dans ses sombres pensées par l'arrêt final de la voiture. Elle était enfin chez elle ! Après toutes ces histoires sur sa sœur, elle avait fini par étouffer, être dans la même voiture qu'une sorte d'étrangère au visage angéliquement diabolique la terrifiait au plus haut point.

« J'vais dans ma chambre ! »

Ib sortit de la voiture précipitamment sous le regard perplexe de sa mère et de son père. Elle courut dans les escaliers, le cœur battant et soupira de soulagement en constatant que ça chambre était individuelle. Elle n'allait pas devoir supporter la blonde dans sa chambre. Avec grâce, elle s'allongea sur son lit, les mains serrées en petits poings devant son visage, les yeux ouverts fixant sa porte de bois brun. Malheureusement pour elle. Elle ne fut pas tranquille bien longtemps. En effet, des bruits d'escalier, suivit de trois petits toc à la porte achevèrent son espoir de rester seule. Elle cria un petit « oui ! » et une tête blonde entra dans la pièce, tenant une sorte de chiffon bleu et rose à la main.

« Hey, Ib ! Regarde la poupée que j'ai faîte dans la voiture ! Elle est belle, hein ? »

Ib eut un haut-le-cœur. Cette poupée la terrifiait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette poupée bleu à la robe rose lui provoquait beaucoup de peur accompagné d'un sentiment d'urgence, avec ses yeux en boutons rouges, sa bouche cousue et ses cheveux semblables à des frites bleues et molles. Cette chose était non seulement laide, mais aussi flippante. Ib grimaça un sourire qui ne faisait pas du tout réel, mais sa sœur ne sembla pas le remarqué, trop heureuse qu'elle était d'avoir cousu cette immondice.

« Ib… Est-ce-que tout va bien ? »

Mary n'avait pas du tout l'air inquiet pour elle, elle semblait plutôt inquiétée par le brusque changement de comportement de sa sœur brune envers elle. Ib ne savait pas mentir, du haut de ses neufs ans, elle était encore honnête, pure et gentille. Ce n'était pas une bonne caractéristique pour mentir, qui plus est à sa sœur ! La brune répondit à sa vis-à-vis qu'elle était simplement fatiguée, elle sortit l'excuse disant qu'elle devait couver une maladie et que cette sortie l'avait tout simplement épuisée. Mary eut l'air d'accepter l'excuse et, offrant un énorme sourire à Ib, elle sortit de la chambre, laissant sa sœur seule, seule avec ses pensées et son lit. Ib soupira. Elle se releva pour regarder par la fenêtre, il faisait plutôt beau aujourd'hui. Le soleil illuminait le ciel et les oisillons gazouillaient dans leurs nids en attendant leurs parents et surtout, la nourriture. Soudain, la petite aperçut un éclat argenté au sol, loin en dessous de sa fenêtre. Curieuse, elle se pencha, manquant de tomber. Malheureusement, l'objet était bien trop petit pour qu'elle puisse y distinguer les contours. Un frisson d'anticipation la traversa, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait trouver au sol de cette rue, mais tout son être lui disait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important. Se précipitant dans les escaliers, Ib cria un « J'arrive ! » à l'adresse de ses parents qui la regardaient, étonnés de voir leur fille si vive alors qu'elle semblait amorphe quelques minutes auparavant.

Ib sortit précipitamment de sa maison, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait de l'autre côté de la rue, manquant de se faire heurter par une voiture dont le chauffeur klaxonnait follement, effrayé à l'idée d'assassiner une enfant. La brune n'en fit pas mesure et, hors d'haleine, elle atteignit ce petit objet qui l'avait tant attiré. Un briquet en argent. Ce briquet. Délicatement, elle s'accroupi et attrapa presque tendrement le petit objet brillant. Il faisait à peine la taille de son petit-doigt, elle le tourna entre ses doigts fins et vit _cette_ inscription. Son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine, « _Garry…_ » Qui… Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de connaître ce prénom… Elle le prononça, comme pour gouter la saveur du mot « Garry… ». La brunette eut un flash. Elle se voyait, dans un couloir. Elle enlaçait un corps inerte couché au sol. Garry… C'était bien lui. Ce corps presque deux fois plus grand qu'elle, ces cheveux gris aux mèches noirs, ces boucles désordonnées, ce visage doux et affectueux… Cette tige fanée, autrefois surmontée de pétales bleus…

« Garry !... GARRY ! »

Ib pleurait. Elle laissait les larmes couler follement sur ses joues rouges. Ses genoux tombant au sol alors que ses mains serraient le briquet contre son cœur brisé, elle se laissait aller au désespoir des plus profond, des plus engloutissant. Elle se souvenait, maintenant. Du moment où elle avait trouvé Garry jusqu'au moment où il était mort… Ses pétales arrachés par cette fille, Mary, celle qui avait prétendu être sa sœur. Elle se souvenait du sacrifice de Garry, il avait donné sa rose, sa vie, à Mary afin qu'elle ne prenne pas la sienne.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi, Garry ?!... Tu… Tu m'avais promis qu'on… Qu'on sortirait ensemble !... Tu… Tu te souviens ?... On devait… Manger des macarons, ceux que tu aimes tant, en… ensemble ! »

La petite fille effondrée ne fit pas attention aux regards des passants la croyant folle. Elle se sentait vide. Elle était bouleversée, brisée. Plus jamais elle n'aurait une vie normale en sachant que Garry -un homme qui avait toutes les chances d'avoir une belle et longue vie- était mort pour la sauver, elle. Ib repensa à Mary. Elle la trouvait tellement égoïste ! Elle avait tué de sang-froid pour pouvoir pénétrer un monde qui n'était pas le sien ! Peut-être s'ennuyait-elle sans amis dans ce tableau, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de… De voler l'existence d'une personne si innocente, gentille et attentionnée qu'était Garry ! Une colère sourde s'empara d'Ib, elle devait le venger ! Elle allait…

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Une toute petite main fraiche se posa sur la joue de la fille atteinte du désir de vengeance. Celle-ci releva rapidement sa tête vers son interlocuteur. Ses yeux rubis rencontrèrent deux jolis yeux d'enfant dont l'iris était d'un marron foncé partant dans les verts. Il regardait Ib avec une curiosité enfantine, les joues rouges. Le petit devait sûrement être très timide, et parler ainsi à une inconnue… Ça lui faisait un peu pensé au moment où elle avait sauvé Garry, elle n'avait pas osé lui parler et avait dut se contenir pour ne pas bégayer ou trembler cette constatation la fit sourire. Un petit sourire léger qui témoignait néanmoins d'une sincérité sans faille. Elle ouvrit les bras, serrant le briquet dans son poing pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant. Celui-ci y vit un encouragement et, voulant consoler cette fille qui semblait si triste, serra le corps à peine plus grand que lui dans ses petits bras fins. Cela rassura Ib, il y avait toujours des gens bien dans ce monde, la mort de Garry ne les avait pas fait disparaître définitivement.

« C'est à cause de ton amoureux ? »

Ib rit légèrement. Même si ce n'était pas exact, les enfants avaient le sixième sens pour toujours toucher là où ça faisait mal. Ils enfonçaient toujours le couteau dans la plaie avec cet air innocent digne d'un ange qui leur était propre. Mais Ib ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait l'air vraiment gentil, ce petit… Elle pensa avec tristesse qu'avec son caractère et sa façon plutôt polie pour l'époque de parler, il aurait très bien pu être le fils de Garry… Une femme qui avait l'air au bord des larmes la coupa dans ses sombres pensées. Elle se dirigea vers l'enfant et le tira violemment par le poignet. Il avait dut se perdre et sa mère l'avait sans doute cherché pendant longtemps avant de le trouver. Elle ramena son fils vers elle et lui cria hystériquement dessus.

« Ne t'éloigne plus JAMAIS de moi, c'est compris ?! Plus JAMAIS !

- Mais… Maman… Je voulais juste consoler la madame ! Elle pleurait… »

Le petit se mit à pleurer, braillant et faisant pester les adultes grognons qui craignaient pour leurs oreilles fragiles. La femme sembla se calmer de son état de panique et enlaça son fils jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se calment et qu'il ne reste plus qu'un enfant parcouru de hoquets au nez qui coulait.

« Ce n'est pas grave… Chut… Il ne faut juste pas que tu t'approches de _ces gens_, ils sont _dangereux_… »

Ib eut mal à ces mots. Elle entendit l'enfant essayer de défendre l'avis qu'avait sa mère de cette dame qu'il avait voulu réconforter mais ça ne suffit pas à apaiser son mal-être face aux mots crus de la femme envers elle. La mère avait indirectement insinué qu'elle était… Folle ? Mais elle n'était pas folle ! Elle avait tout vécu ! En vrai ! Elle n'était PAS FOLLE ! La brune se releva, un étrange sourire inquiétant flottant sur ses lèvres rosées.

« Je suis folle ?... Non. Pas folle ! Je suis folle ? Folle, folle, FOLLE ! AHAHAH ! JE SUIS FOLLE ! JE SUIS FOLLE !... Je… Suis folle… Folle… Je suis folle... »

Les passants qui s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder cet étrange personnage s'étaient brusquement éloignées de l'enfant qui souriait comme une démente. Celle-ci ouvrit les bras vers le ciel dans un geste qui semblait dire « Satan, je te donne mon âme ! » alors que de ses yeux s'échappaient des dizaines de perles salées. Ib sembla retrouver un semblant de normalité et, essuyant rageusement une larme avec le dos de son poignet, s'enfuie en courant, faisant le tour de la ville pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle sans devoir affronter le regard des gens. Elle espérait seulement que ses parents n'avaient pas assistés à la scène étrange qu'avait offerte leur fille.

De retour chez elle, Ib se fit discrète, serrant toujours le briquet entre ses deux mains jointes, comme pour prendre du courage auprès de Garry. Elle entra rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle mit un casque audio sur ses oreilles et alluma la musique à un volume évidemment trop élevé pour ses tympans fragiles, son esprit lui criait de telles horreurs, elle ne voulait plus l'entendre ! La voix aigüe de la chanteuse de la musique Old Doll se fit entendre, lui envoyant des frissons lorsque les sons étaient particulièrement aigus. Mais elle l'entendait toujours. Sa conscience qui lui disait à quel point elle était folle. Cette conscience qui lui disait que Garry n'avait jamais existé, que Mary était une sœur adorable et aimante depuis tant d'années et qu'elle n'était pas un tableau. Elle augmenta le volume. Elle savait au fond d'elle que tout ce qui s'était passé dans le monde fabriqué était réel. Elle le savait. Mais entre le cœur et le cerveau, qui dirige le corps ? Evidemment, c'était son cerveau. Ce cerveau beaucoup trop censé pour sa santé mentale qui contredisait son corps en lui disant que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu lors de l'exposition de Guertena n'était qu'un rêve. Un odieux mensonge créé par le cerveau d'une enfant ennuyée. Le volume augmenta. Ib savait que son cerveau allait gagner cette bataille. Elle savait qu'elle allait finir persuadée que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, mais son cœur dans tout ça ? Comment finirait-il ? Déchiré par la perte de cette rose bleue, une perte dont elle ne se souviendrait même pas. Cela ne la dirigerait que vers la folie ! Elle ne voulait pas devenir folle ! Qui voudrait laisser sa part d'humanité de côté pour se contenter de la folie et des regards effrayés posés sur toi ? Personne !... Ou quelqu'un de déjà irrémédiablement fou…

La petite sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son coup. Elle y porta les mains et vit avec horreur le liquide écarlate sur ses doigts. Son désir de ne plus entendre sa conscience l'avait-il mené vers la surdité la plus totale ? La cohue incessante de ses pensées l'assourdissait infernalement, elle se mit à crier, comme pour annihiler cette voix.

« TAIS-TOIII ! »

Le son se répercuta sur chaque mur de la maison. Ne laissant qu'un silence profond, engloutissant, un silence loin d'être paisible. Un silence oppressant. Ib se figea. Plus aucun bruit ne semblait vouloir briser le cocon ténébreux qu'elle s'était créé. Elle entendit seulement un petit rire. Léger. Enfantin. Cela en aurait rassuré plus d'un, cela aurait infirmé la surdité si redoutée. Mais pas Ib. Ib, elle, avait reconnu ce rire d'apparence si angélique. C'était Mary. Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre. La brune vit avec stupéfaction la poignée de la porte s'ouvrir et Mary entrer avec un air inquiet magnifiquement bien joué.

« Ib ? Je t'ai entendu crier ! Les parents ne sont pas là, pendant que tu étais partie, ils sont allés faire des courses… Ib ? Tu m'écoute ? »

L'humaine détestait cette voix. Elle n'aurait même pas dû exister.

« Les tableaux ne parlent pas… »

Ib se rendit compte de son erreur. Elle avait prononcé ses pensées de vive et haute voix. Et sa fausse sœur l'avait entendu. Elle avait peur. Ses tremblements et son arrachage de cheveux frénétiques en témoignaient. Elle était terrifiée, et cela semblait ravir Mary, Ib le voyait dans ses yeux ! La blonde s'approcha lentement de sa pseudo-sœur. Ses pas étaient légers, la faisant ressembler à une hyène chassant sa proie, un grand sourire d'anticipation sur le visage. Elle leva sa main de derrière son dos et les yeux rubis s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de peur mêlée. Elle recula, semblant chercher un moyen de s'échapper de cette blonde terrifiante. Ib était peut-être folle, mais Mary l'était trois fois plus !

« Eh bien, sœurette ?... Ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu as si peur de moi ? »

Mary semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle de la peur visible dans les yeux et les tremblements de celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie… Contre son gré. Ib recula, elle sembla vouloir se fondre dans le mur ses pieds raclaient contre le sol dans l'espoir vain de s'échapper. Ses yeux vides de larmes étaient incapables de pleurer mais elle avait ses hoquets larmoyants. Ib ouvrit enfin la main et détourna son attention de la blonde en entendant le bruit d'un objet tombant au sol. Elle baissa les yeux et un espoir fou la prit. Le briquet. Le briquet de Garry. Il avait promis qu'il la protégerait jusque au bout. Et elle avait promis qu'elle le vengerait. Elle rattrapa le briquet entre ses mains. Elle était déterminée, aucune hésitation ne trahissait son cerveau. Elle le fera pour Garry. Elle se sentait prête à perdre son innocence pour lui. Pour cette rose bleue, couleur de l'espérance, les roses ne sont jamais naturellement bleues, elles sont si spéciales. Garry avait été sa rose bleue. Son trésor le plus précieux. Comment en était-elle arrivée à ne plus voir que par cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu ? Son corps ne tremblait désormais plus du tout. Cela ennuyait Mary qui se mordit la lèvre rageusement. Ce n'était plus drôle ainsi ! Elle vit curieusement Ib se relever. Celle-ci releva la tête et Mary eut un hoquet de surprise. Quelle était cette rage sourde régnant dans le regard rubis autrefois si pur et bon enfant ?

« Pour Garry. »

Mary ne comprit pas le léger murmure de la plus petite et demanda un « Quoi ? » angoissé. Ib releva lentement sa main et l'ouvrit, dévoilant un briquet argenté et, par la même occasion, le sourire carnassier d'Ib. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, Ib lâcha un petit cri animal et se jeta sur elle alors qu'elle levait le couteau en un geste protecteur. Ib s'entailla la joue sur la lame mais elle ne sembla pas sentir la moindre douleur. Ce vide dans les yeux d'Ib était la chose la plus effrayante que Mary n'avait jamais vue. A quel point regrettait-elle d'être sortie de ce tableau où elle ne s'ennuyait finalement pas temps que ça grâce à la présence de ces sœurs et cousines… Mary était terrifiée, et elle se rendait compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait faite en cédant à sa curiosité. Elle n'aurait jamais dû désobéir à son père. Guertena l'avait prévenue pourtant, elle devait être une bonne fille. Son père la punissait. Son destin avait été scellé lorsqu'elle avait décidé de suivre son courage… Ou sa peur à l'égard de son propre père… Ou plutôt, créateur. Fermant les yeux, elle attendit la sentence. Son dernier jugement pour avoir été une mauvaise fille.

Ib approcha la flamme hypnotique vers les cheveux de Mary. Le feu se répandit rapidement le long des boucles dorées et bientôt, le feu atteignit le visage enfantin qui cria de douleur. De sang-froid, Ib récupéra le couteau de Mary que celle-ci avait lâché tant la douleur était intense. Sa fausse sœur hurlait sous la brûlure se répandant sur son visage et Ib n'en ressentait qu'une jouissance absolue. Lentement, l'enfant qui ne possédait désormais plus une seule part d'innocence abaissa la lame vers la flamme du briquet encore ouvert. Elle regarda attentivement la lame changeant de couleur avant de jeter le briquet au sol. Souriant comme une démente, elle abaissa le couteau vers le torse de la blonde et, lentement pour faire durer la douleur, enfonça le couteau profondément, prenant plaisir à entendre les suffocations étouffées de la fausse rose. Le corps tomba lourdement au sol dans un bruit de parquet craqué. Des cheveux blonds, ils n'en restaient plus qu'un duvet noir. Du joli visage enfantin, il n'en restait qu'un crane brûlé vif. D'un corps de poupée, il n'en restait qu'un cadavre sanglant qui ne tarderait pas à se décomposer.

La colère d'Ib sembla se diminuer, jusqu'à laisser place à de la tristesse. Seulement de la tristesse. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle reprit ses esprits ni se rendit compte du tableau horrifique devant ses yeux. Soupirant, la brune se retourna pour récupérer le briquet –son seul souvenir de Garry, il lui était si précieux !- quand quelque chose attira son attention. A sa fenêtre, une tige fanée était déposée. Ib la prit précautionneusement dans sa main, l'air subjugué de pouvoir regarder à nouveau cette rose inattendue. Et là, ça la frappa. Mary avait pris la vie de Garry pour vivre. Il suffisait à Ib de montrer que le chemin était ouvert maintenant qu'elle avait ôté la vie de Mary de cette place qu'elle avait volée à Garry !

« Garry ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu vas pouvoir revenir ! »

Ib serra la tige de rose dans ses petites mains, elle s'approcha du corps, la respiration saccadée. Prenant toutes les précautions du monde, elle s'accroupit et déposa délicatement le bout de la tige dans le sang de la fille peinte. Son sourire accroissait alors qu'elle voyait peu à peu des pétales bleus apparaître autour de la tige qui reprenait sa couleur verte habituelle. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Où était Garry ? Elle l'appela, criant des « Tu vois ? La voie est libre ! », son cœur se serrant et sa gorge se nouant jusque dans son estomac. Elle sanglota quelques secondes avant d'envoyer un coup de pied rageur dans la carcasse de Mary.

« Tu vois ?! C'est de TA faute ! »

Elle cria encore pendant quelques minutes avant de se lasser et de sortir de sa chambre, tenant toujours la rose et le briquet dans ses mains. Ignorant le sang désormais séché qui coloraient ses vêtements et ses joues, Ib tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrer, désireuse de sortir prendre l'air après cette déception cuisante. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la surprise lui fit laisser échapper un cri aigue véridiquement adorable. Un cri qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à une enfant couverte de sang. Un cri qui tranchait complètement et donnait un air beaucoup plus malsain à l'image de l'enfant, inconsciente de l'image qu'elle montrait.

« J'ai vu la voie. Je suis revenu, Ib. »

Ib ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se jeta dans les bras de la rose bleu qui l'accueillit avec grand plaisir. Des larmes de tristesses s'étaient transformées en larmes de joies et dévalaient les joues rouges de l'enfant ayant tant pleuré. Elle serait ce corps fin et robuste entre ses petits bras, semblant ne plus jamais vouloir le lâcher. Garry frottait le dos de sa protégée, lui chuchotant à l'oreille pour calmer ses pleurs hystériques. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les jambes d'Ib ne la lâche et qu'elle doive s'asseoir à même le sol inondé de sang. Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant des heures : Ib pelotonnée contre Garry, relevant la tête pour mieux le voir, lui et ses yeux argentés. La rose rouge se sentait tellement heureuse, assise entre les jambes de la rose bleue. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qui l'entourait, ni du sang qui maculait le sol ainsi que son corps, ni de ses parents horrifiés qui regardaient leur fille, parlant toute seule, assise dans une flaque de sang dans lequel gisait le corps de celle qui fut autrefois sa sœur.

« Je t'aime à la folie, Garry… »


End file.
